


No Friend of Mine

by Savvylicious



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Before Battle of the Five Armies came out, M/M, Still makes me sad :C, Tw: Hitting, Tw: Semi-Abusive, Wrote this forever ago and forgot about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvylicious/pseuds/Savvylicious
Summary: Upon finding out that he is betrayed, Thorin takes out his anger on Bilbo, who went behind his back.





	No Friend of Mine

“Thorin?”

   Bilbo inched into the treasure room quietly, worrying idly at his lower lip. The King under the Mountain did not answer, and he crept closer. They stood at arms length now, and he could all but feel the anger rising from the dwarf. 

      “Thorin… I-”

          “Silence.”

   The word was hissed and Bilbo flinched. Thorin turned to face him, a cold look in his stormy eyes. Dark rings bruised the skin underneath his gaze and he did not look well. There was an unsettling air about him, and Bilbo tried not to shrink underneath his stare, but his courage was starting to fail him.

       "You stole from me, Master Baggins.“

    Bilbo’s shoulders curled, "I didn’t-”

      “You stole from me. Your  _King_.”

   The hobbit raised his chin, voice quavering. “Those things belonged to Thranduil. I merely returned them.”

      Thorin tensed at the name, and with a snarl he was upon the halfling, strong grip holding tight unto Bilbo’s shoulders. “They were not yours to give, thief!”

   Bilbo trembled as he was shaken, roughly. But continued to argue nonetheless, “What else was I to do Thorin? You have two armies at your doorstep and you’ll not part with a mirror and some pearls just to stop the fight?!”

      Thorin shoved the hobbit from his grasp, cursing lowly in Khuzdul, “I care not for the trinkets! Merely that you gave them to  _him_. An elf!! After all he did to us, to my people!!”

  Pulling himself off of the ground, Bilbo rubbed at a shoulder, eyes darkening. “I know what he did and I understand why you are angry. But use your head! Would you really send us all to our deaths guarding this treasure from the kings of men and elves  _and_ their armies?”

      There was a stagnant pause, and the air around them seemed to stale.

   "If that’s what it takes to protect the home I’ve been waiting a lifetime to reclaim, then yes.“ Thorin gazed back at Bilbo, the light of the gold around them glittering in his eyes. "I would have you all die with me.”

      Bilbo took a step back, his mouth dropping open in shock. He could not believe what he was hearing. “You don’t mean that… You can’t.”

_Silence_.

   "You would have Balin and Dwalin die? Your oldest friend and most trusted advisor? Kili and Fili? The sons of your sister whom you promised to watch after?“

                Still Thorin stared, listless and quiet, his eyes blank.

        "Nori, Dori, and young Ori? Bifur and Bofur? Gloin who would leave his child without a father? Oin and Bombur?”

      Thorin blinked, and Bilbo had to bite a finger to keep from screaming.  “You’re  _mad!_ You’ve completely lost it!”

            “We started this together Master Baggins. We will finish it together.”

     Bilbo shook his head and was surprised by the sheer amount of anger he felt. The Ring in his pocket suddenly felt heavy. “You’re blind with greed! Don’t you remember what happened to your Grandfather Thorin? Don’t you remember how the Lonely Mountain first fell to Smaug?”

   A loud  _smack_  echoed in the halls and Thorin, his chest heaving, did not seem concerned in the slightest that he had just backhanded one of his best friends. His eyes brightened with anger.

      “Do not speak ill of my family in my presence again. As King, I should only have the respect and loyalty of my people.”

   Stunned, Bilbo raised a hand to his smarting cheek. No one, not even his parents had ever struck him before. Not ever in such a condescending manner. As if he were merely a child to be scolded. His voice was low, just above a whisper. “You can’t see what you’ve become. You’ll kill us all.”

      Thorin sobered, but only dropped his hand. He walked back to the centre of the room, breathing through his nose in a soothing manner.  “If we fall, we die tomorrow with honor, protecting what is ours. It is clear which side you favor, and I have but one thing to say to you.”

            Bilbo held his face, dreading the dwarf’s next words.

   "You are hereby banished forthwith from the kingdom of Erebor. Your contract is null, and you are no longer welcome in my company.“

      "Thorin….”

   "You will have no share of the treasure. No reward. You are no longer worthy to be called dwarf friend.“

      "Thorin please—”

   "You have betrayed my trust, lied and stolen from me, and I send you to your certain death with a clear conscience. Let the elves and the men do as they wish with you. We’ve no need for a burglar. Not anymore.“

       Bilbo felt his throat close, and tears pooled from the corners of his eyes. With a heartbreaking sob, he collapsed unto the stone and covered his face, hunching over with grief.

   "After– After everything… You’re going to… Throw me away?” He hiccupped, and rather suddenly the stress of the many months of hardship he’d endured caught up to him with Thorin’s brutal conviction. “You’re a  _fool_ , Thorin Oakenshield!”

      The King crossed his arms and strode to the stone archway of the door, content to leave Bilbo to wallow in absolute misery.

   "I just wanted to help you.“ The hobbit whispered, wiping at his cheeks furiously in an attempt to restore some of his dignity. "I don’t want to see you or anyone get hurt. We’ve come so far, won so much. Have you forgotten? That I have tried to protect you, as much as you have protected me? I did it for you. Because we’re friends… We’re  _friends_  Thorin.”

      The dwarf stopped, turning ‘round to glare down at the halfling with a calculating look in his eyes. Bilbo tilted his face up, red from crying. A tiny glimmer of hope glimmering in his gaze. Thorin stared down upon him, then became less concerned as the glow of gold shone more brightly around in his vision.

   "You are no  _friend_  of mine.“ 


End file.
